mythikosfandomcom-20200215-history
Insignia
Insignia are items that can be attached to Equipment (green grade or above) to increase specific stats. Insignia are available in levels (grades) 1 through 5, with greater stat boosts at higher levels. Types of Insignia * Blood: increases STA (affects total HP) * Domain: increases INT (affects magic attack power) * Ember: increases STR (affects physical attack power) * Earth: increases DEF (affects defense) * Wind: increases SPD (affects speed) * Forest: increases Heal AMT (affects the amount of HP regained when the monster is the target of a heal effect) * Moon: increases Crit Rate (affects the probability of an attack landing as a critical hit) * Sun: increases Crit DMG (affects the damage bonus from a critical hit) * Star: increases Start ENG (affects the fullness of the Ultimate meter at the start of battle) Insignia Slots Attaching insignia to a piece of equipment requires opening Insignia Slots on the equipment using Insignia Stones. Insignia slots first become available on green grade equipment, and each higher grade of equipment has more available slots. When first opened, each slot is randomly assigned a type that dictates the type of insignia that can be added to that slot; the slot type can be rerolled indefinitely using additional Insignia Stones. When a new slot is opened or slots are rerolled, all slots on the equipment will be randomly reassigned unless locked; any attached insignias will be automatically removed and returned to the player's inventory. Locking individual slots will prevent them from being reassigned when slots are rerolled; this requires Diamonds, and the cost will be charged for each reroll. Attached insignia can be freely removed and changed between pieces of equipment or between monsters. When equipment is discarded, any attached insignias will be automatically removed and returned to the player's inventory. Sources Insignia are available from: * Deity Invasion * Guild daily point-meter chests * Guild Store * World Store * Myth Guardian - as bonus items * Summons * Combining lower-grade insignia Insignia Stones are available from: * Guild Store * World Store * Essential Store * Summons Combining Insignia 5 insignia of a lower level can be combined to make 1 insignia of the next higher level. If the material insignia are of different types, an insignia of a random type will be generated. If the material insignia are all of the same type, an insignia of the same type will be generated with a certain probability (which decreases as the grade of the insignia increases). The probability of obtaining the same type can be increased to 100% using a Blessing Power of the appropriate level. Blessing Power Blessing Powers are material items that can be used to ensure that combining insignia of the same type produces an upgraded insignia of the identical type. Blessing Powers are available in levels (grades) 1 through 4, corresponding to the level of insignia they can be used with. Blessing Powers are available from: * Deity Invasion - level 3 only * Guild Quest leader boxes - level 2 only * Summons * Essential Store Category:Equipment